fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Micaiah
:Izuka: "For the good of Daein's future, we must ignore this threat." :Micaiah: "I understand. And that's why I won't take any troops. Only myself... And my old friends will go." :Pelleas: "M-Micaiah!" :Micaiah: "If you refuse them your permission, I will go alone." ::''-Micaiah, Izuka, and Pelleas'' Micaiah (ミカヤ, Mikaya?) was a wielder of light magic and the leader of the Dawn Brigade. She has the unique skill, Sacrifice. She is the first main character who wields magic as her primary weapon, although the first main character who could wield magic at all was Cellica from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Personality Micaiah is a very caring girl, yet somewhat bitter due to both her treatment as a Branded prior to the story and to the abuse of Daein and it's citizens by the Begnion Occupational Army. She is also very loyal to Daein and Pelleas, to the point of refusing to give up when faced by the Greil Mercenaries, who insisted that Daein surrenders in order to avoid casualties. Story Before The Mad King's War Before Mad King Ashnard declared war on Crimea, Micaiah's early occupation was that of a fortune teller in Daein. During this time, she met a young boy named Sothe. They promised to look after one another forever. However, due to the fact that she was one of the Branded, the prospect of Sothe traveling with her and catching the backlash of the prejudice she would receive was unthinkable, and with that, she left him. They were reunited a while later and promised never to leave each other again. Occupation of Daein After the Mad King's War, the Begnion occupation forces took control of Daein. During this time Micaiah reunited with Sothe, who had become one of the Crimean soldiers serving under Ike during the Mad King's War. Micaiah and Sothe then formed the Dawn Brigade, a group of freedom fighters fighting for a free Daein. Micaiah blames Ike for what hasd happened to Daein. She seems to see him a bad guy, because Micaiah had never got to know Ike or fight along side him in Mad King's War The Liberation Army Eventually, The Dawn Brigade unearthed a rumor that the son of Mad King Ashnard, Prince Pelleas, was secretly raising a liberation army in Daein's Desert of Death. The Dawn Brigade found an abandoned fort in the desert where Pelleas was hiding out. The Dawn Brigade helped the still-small Liberation Army defend against the attacking Begnion soldiers. Once the soldiers had retreated, the Dawn Brigade met with Prince Pelleas and his assistant, Izuka. Pelleas recognized Micaiah instantly as the Silver-Haired Maiden, and appointed her as the vice-commander of the Daein Liberation Army. At first, Micaiah and Sothe were reluctant, but then they complied. Once Daein was freed of Begnion, Pelleas appointed Micaiah as the supreme commander of Daein's armies. War with the Laguz When the Laguz alliance declared war on Begnion for Begnion's killing of a Laguz messenger and their burning down of the Serenes forest, King Pelleas ordered Micaiah to lead Daein's armies into battle - On the side of the Begnion empire. At first, no one knows why he did this, but then it is revealed that King Pelleas had un-knowingly signed a Blood pact with the Begnion Senate, and it was the Begnion Senate that ordered Daein to eradicate the Laguz Alliance. This Blood Pact was signed on the day of his coronation, disguised as a treaty with Begnion. Despite a change in her opinion of Ike, he never accepts her for siding with Begnion. Ashera and Yune When the goddess Ashera awoke and petrified everyone on the continent of Tellius, Micaiah's armies, and Ike's armies (who were on the side of the laguz) were petrified. The only non-petrified people were the "Chosen Ones" (who happened to be all the playable characters), who had been protected by the goddess Yune, the twin sister of Ashera. Yune had awakened along with Ashera. Ashera had petrified everyone because the leaders the countries of Tellius had promised her that they would not wage any wars for 1,000 years, but they were unable to keep their promises. Yune, the goddess of chaos, wants to unpetrify everyone, but cannot do it herself because she doesn't have the power. (She had formerly been dwelling inside a bird, but then she entered and would often take control of Micaiah.) Yune (through Micaiah) explained that that the only way to unpetrify everone was to go to the Tower of Guidance and defeat Ashera there. During this time, it was revealed that Micaiah was Apostle Sanaki's true older sister, being the true apostle of Begnion. After Micaiah went on to become the 15th Queen Of Daein at her subjects' entreaty ushering a new era of peace and prosperity after Pelleas (depending on the option you chose earlier in the game, she either becomes the queen after his death or he abdicates his rule to her willingly), being married to Sothe if they have a A support. Starting Stats |Light Mage |Dark |1 |15 |2 |7 |8 |7 |10 |2 |4 |5 |5 |5 |Light - D |Sacrifice Shove |Light Herb Etymology The name Micaiah means: "He Who Is Like God," which is of Hebrew Origin and a fitting name for the Silver Haired Maiden as she is able to perform miracles like similar to that of a God. Trivia *Her artwort design could have been based off of one of Shiida's many artworks from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, particularly that they both have birds featured and have a hand out to catch them. de:Micaiah Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters